Unforgettable You
by CODY.CHANCE
Summary: Dana Green, a singer and song writer who had just her first month aniversary with James. As changes started to get in their way, would it be right if James is not himself for Dana? no bromance, no slash just romance. T for language.
1. perfect date

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything that involves BTR. but i do own Dana**

**enjoy the story! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Kendall!" Dana called Kendall at the other side of the pool with the rest of the Big Time Rush and also Jo on Kendall's lap, Camille at the back of Logan hugging him and Stephanie with Carlos' arms around her shoulders. All of them were sweet and loved each other so much (Kendall had Jo after the night when they sang 'Worldwide' for Camille and Dana. It was love at first sight)<p>

"Yes?" Kendall asked Dana, while running towards all of them.

"where's James?" Dana asked looking worried "I haven't seen him since yesterday" Dana added.

"Oh yeah!..." Kendall sticked out his pointing finger and added "about that, he was doing something there at the park. Yeah, he was acting all weird and seems like he's really stressed out from the practice that we had last night; I think he's breathing some fresh air at the park? You should go see him!"

"alright, thank you!" Dana said as she ran off to the park. When she got there she saw a picnic lying at the green grass without any other person sitting on it or in the Palm woods park. She was thinking 'why was their picnic at the grass without any people around the park? Maybe they forgot about it?' then she stepped closer to it as she was still in confusion. 'no, it can't be. It wasn't touched yet' she thought again as a hand covered her eyes and said

"guess who?" a guy said.

" very funny James…" as their was still a hand covering her eyes.

"okay, you can let go now!" Dana suggested.

"oh no not just yet, the picnic isn't the surprise" James said leading her to sit down at the picnic cloth.

"James, you can let go now. I'm sure I'll act surprised later" Dana suggested as some strange noise coming from nowhere in Dana's case.

"alright if you say so" James said in agreement and let go of Dana's eyes while James was holding something from his other hand. It's a locket.

"James! Wha-"Dana stopped in the middle of her words being distracted by the locket James was holding. James was wearing a cute smile on his face.

"James, what are you holding?" Dana asked curiously.

"oh this?..." as he raise the locket higher in the shoulder level and show it to Dana for a few seconds. Then he put it on to Dana's neck "this is my month anniversary gift for someone perfect named Dana Eunice Simpson Green" as Dana was about to cry seeing a picture of them in the side of the locket of their first moment together at the downtown bar about a month ago on stage and at the other side saying "I love you worldwide."

"you forgot didn't you?" James said in confidence.

"why would I forget the only person who loved me longer than anyone could ever had?" Dana said as a tear slid down her face and hugged him tightly for a little bit longer fixing something and when she finally pulled away holding something in her hand. A pare of ring for the two of them and James started to see something in her hand.

"what's that you're holding?" James asked with the clueless face.

"this is a promise ring…" as she took James' hand and shoot the ring to his ring finger and started to explain more "if you love me, you'll wear this every single day that you swore you love me and I'll wear this every single day that I love you." James was left out speechless, trying to catch his breath. And when he finally caught his breath, he said

"you keep an eye on my finger and one day you find out that I'm not wearing it, this must be a bad twist." James said and added as he took Dana's hand

"Dana Eunice Simpson Green, I swear to you that I will love you every single second of my clock. I'd use my dying breath for your name. I would never hope for any better day than this." James said releasing her hand

"I know you don't believe in 'love at first sight' and trust me, I respect that. You told me I should gain your trust if I'm even worth it, and I also respect that. But do I have it now?" James said emotionless but he meant every single word he predicted.

"you do." Dana replied at him whispering as James took her hand again.

"Dana, I love you more than anything. More than this place, more than my family, more than this world, more than my own. I would just want to spend my whole life being with you. And now do you believe in me?" he asked once more.

"you definitely nailed me" Dana said with a crooked smile and they both chuckled.

"um, so…what food did you bring? I'm getting kinda bored of what you said to me earlier" she said joking around.

"so you didn't like it? I thought about that for quite some time you know?" he said like he bought the joke of Dana.

"relax, I was just fooling around! Gees" then they both laughed a bit. "and you know what, I believe you in every single word you say. And I admit it…" as she leaned forward fast more like one inch to James' face and continued "You. Get. _The_. Best. Of. Me" she stated and a few seconds later, she smile and laughed then backed up.

"so…what food did you bring anyway?" she said.

"actually, I really don't have an idea what food was prepared" James said.

"oh, how realistic of you" She rolled her eyes at James still smiling.

"nah, I was just kidding around. Why don't you do the honors, me lady." James said fooling around and then she rolled her eyes at him once more. She opened the picnic basket and saw a heart-shaped waffle and an orange juice, which is her favorite snack.

"alright, how corny are you?" she said jokingly

"a little?" James said joking back. Then Dana glared at him in a few second and started to laugh. Then Dana stole a sweet and soft kiss from James' lips and started to run around the park catching each other. A few moments pasted by, the sprinkler started to squirt some water out from itself. Finally, James caught her and they fall to the ground. James stood up and picked Dana up and spin her around and kissed her softly at the lips.

A few hours had past by and Dana thought this is the best thing that had ever happened to her. And she definitely gave her trust at James. He finally deserves it. And James was thinking he'd never regret any of his decision and he's never ready to surrender her for any reason.

"James the sun is setting, we better get going" Dana said.

"alright then, lets go." James head to the direction of the parking lot then Dana stopped him.

"um, James, you're heading in the wrong direction." Dana corrected.

"yeah, you said 'we better get going' not lets get to our apartment." He said.

"alright tell me where we're going."

"the beach. Where the sun sett happens" James said smirking as Dana smiled and headed to the parking lot.

"you know we're soaking wet right? And you know we should get dressed up first, right?" Dana said

"that's okay, it's the beach! We might swim. It's just a short drive" James said with lust.

"alright, if that's what you want" then they get in the car and James started the car engine and started driving. Dana turned on the radio and heard "…requested: My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson" on low volume as Dana started to break the silence

"oh good, I love this song!" then she turned up the volume as the lyrics started to came out, she sang along. She just sang happily halfway through the song then James started a conversation

"wow, you are natural. I'm so glad to have you." James said smiling in joy.

"just shut up" she said jokingly.

"yeah, that's why I love you" he said jokingly. "we're here." He added.

James turned off the engine, get out of the car and so did Dana, locked the door and started to sat down at the warm sand near the waving, washing water.

"you know, it's very nice having you around" Dana said looking directly at the setting sun.

"why?" James asked

"I haven't watched a sun set with an amazing guy like you and have the time of my life" Dana answered

"oh, then…same here." James said looking at her. Then Dana stood up then James whined

"hey! Why did you stand up? I was taking a close look at you!"

"you better take my hand and stand up" Dana stated.

"why?" James asked crossing his arms as the waves washed through the shore over James.

"that's why…" Dana said laughing and James stood up and said "oh you're gonna get it now" and Dana ran towards the water as James trying to catch her. When Dana reached the point that the water was up to her hips, she dived and James was once again washed by the washing wave again. James just stood there noticing Dana's not there and thinking she could've drown. Then he still was searching for Dana up to the point where Dana had disappeared. Then some strange thing just touched his legs and he started to scream like a girl. as Dana finally stood up laughing.

"oh come on!" James yelled to the heavens and Dana was still laughing. James crossed his arms and glared at Dana while she was still laughing. And James finally had the nerves to interrupt her laughing moment

"really? Are you done?" James asked.

"oh yes I am." Dana said wiping her eyes.

"GOOD. Cause we better head home. it's getting late, the sun just set" James requested

"alright, bossy Mc Bossy pants. Let's get home" She teased but James just ignored it.

James unlocked the car and get in the car and Dana did too. Then he started the engine and started to drive. A few moments later the silence came in and Dana broke it again

"man, I had the best time with you" Dana said smiling.

"yeah, best month anniversary ever had" James said.

"thank you…"She said and slowly kissed his cheeks. As they arrived at Palm woods, they headed to their apartment.

"Bitters will be so freaked out seeing drops here at the lobby" Dana whispered

"yeah, and we better make it fast" James said as they started to ran to the elevator and got to their apartment.

**hey guys! i know this is the first chapter and there was some romance...yeah, yeah, dramatic isn't it?**

**so, i thought of chapter two but i haven't written it yet...it's 11:43 pm and i promise you it wouldn't take a while:) and 'lemme give you a little sneak peak about chapter two...SLEEP OVER! no ordinary one, more romance;) haha! and please tell me what you think of the story and i'll make better for you:) i have until tomorrow to do chapter two cause, day after tomorrow is classes:( suckish much. So, i might space out the days after tomorrow? *MIGHT...so, enjoy the next chapter:)**

**please review;) bye!**


	2. great movie night & fun spin the bottle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Big Time Rush, though I own Dana**

Chapter two:

"hey guys what you been up to?" Dana greeted while entering the door and they all just stare at Dana and James wondering why they are wet. Dana directed to the bathroom near the kitchen to get a towel to dry her hair. Dana noticed they were all looking at her with the clueless face

"what? Haven't you seen a girl dry her hair with a towel?" She exclaimed at all of them

"why are you soaking wet? Jo asked to break the silence

"because he…" Dana pointed out to James "…happened"

"what?" Camille added.

"alright, we went to have a picnic at the park and the sprinklers start to squirt then we headed to the beach…" Dana explained. Kendall looked at Carlos and Logan looking like smug.

"well, that must be some date you had" Stephanie said and Dana nodded in agreement

"tell me about it" Dana added

"oh, wait…What ring are you two wearing?" Stephanie asked

"oh this?..." she raised her hand shoulder level and continued "this is my month anniversary gift for him. It's called Promise Ring."

"what's a promise ring?" Camille asked

"a promise ring is that both of us will wear this ring and promise that we will wear it until we love each other. If he or I don't wear it, that means he or I doesn't love him or I anymore." She explained

"oh wow, you two must really love each other…" Jo said then Dana just chuckled a bit.

"so, how 'bout sleep over? It's getting late, this could be a date for every couple that is in here." Kendall suggested and Carlos nodded looking like smug.

"that's a great idea! Movie night?" Camille said then all of us agreed.

"I'll go get the sleeping bags" Logan said.

"I'll pick the movie!" Carlos suggested

"no Carlos, I pick the movie here…the last movie night we had, we were suffering in a pony movie…" Kendall said teasing and Carlos crossed his arms like a kid.

"he's right you know" James said then all of us laughed

"oh come on Carlos…"Dana stepped closer to Carlos and patted him "you can get the snacks."

"okay…" Carlos said putting on his helmet and started to ran off to get some snacks.

"I'll go get an empty bottle…" Dana said

"for what?" James asked

"spin the bottle: truth of dare, after movie night" Dana replied

"Genius!" James shouted and Dana just laugh.

It's 9:00 pm and Kendall just got the movie. Carlos had just came back with snacks, sleeping bags were arranged by Logan and the girls were just in the kitchen bar talking.

"all set!" Kendall shouted then they all gathered at the couch, some sat down at the floor and the lights were shut down. Kendall sat down at the edge of the couch and Jo at his other side. Camille sat down next to Jo and at the other side of Camille was Logan and at the other side of Logan was Carlos who was sitting beside Stephanie. James had to sat down the floor with Dana on his shoulder.

"Kendall, what movie did you get?" Dana asked

"Insidious" He said and Carlos stood up and get the popcorn and sat down again.

"well, that's nice" Dana said.

As the movie started, they were all concentrated to the movie and not even a word broke the silence….

A few moments later at the frightening part, Jo was holding Kendall's hand with grip because she might be frightened at times. Camille was just enjoying the movie with Logan's arms around her shoulder. Stephanie had her arms around Carlos, because Carlos was more frightened than Stephanie. Dana was lying on the lap of James with a blanket on her body as James was twirling some strands of Dana's hair, but she wasn't that scared of the movie or even frightened.

When the movie get to the most frightening part of all, Carlos was very scared and whispering "hold me! Hold me!" to Stephanie, and she did. All of them were laughing at Carlos.

Then when the movie ended Jo said "wow, frightening and funny…" then they all chuckled.

"more like funny" Camille pointed out

"why was that funny? That was the scariest movie I have ever seen!" Carlos said.

"actually, we were more like paying attention at you. Seeing you scared is very funny" Dana said and all of them laughed. Carlos just glared at all of them.

"anyways, let's get to spin the bottle: truth or dare…" Stephanie requested.

"how 'bout we do it at the pool?" Dana asked.

"oh that is a great idea!" Logan said in agreement and everyone else agreed in different ways.

So everyone just took a minute t get their jackets, blankets or what so ever. Dana was holding an empty bottle and they soon all head to the pool…

A few moments later….

"oh! Kendall! Truth or dare?" Jo asked.

"Dare!" Kendall said. "alright, sing the 'giant turd song' standing up." Jo said.

"that's it?" Kendall asked "with only your under ware…" Jo said wear a devilish smile. Then Kendall sang the giant turd song with only his under pants as we sing along with him and laugh. Then Kendall spin the bottle and it pointed out to Dana.

"Dana! Tru-" Dana interrupted Kendall in the middle of his words and say.

"truth!" Dana said

"alright, this'll be a tough one…" as Kendall stopped to think of a question and finally had one "aaaw, this is a very obvious question uhm… who was you're fist kiss in this group?" as Dana's as widened. She know that he know that Kendall was her first kiss in the group before the time James and Dana had been together.

"aaaw, tough question…no hard feelings! Past is past, okay?" all of them nodded. "James was the first one" they all laughed saying 'aaw, we all know that' except Kendall was just laughing. And James looked down and smiled. Then Dana spin the bottle and it pointed to James.

"truth" James said fast. "what would be you're biggest secret that you hid from me?"

"nothing, you know everything about me." James said in confidence and Dana leaned closer to give him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Aaaw, would you just spin the bottle?" Logan and the others complained then they both laughed. James spin the bottle and it pointed to Camille

"dare" Camille said. "alright Camille! Kiss Logan-" then Camille interrupted James and said "gladly" then she was about to kiss Logan on the lips when James interrupted "Logan's belly button" then all of them laughed and James added "you still glad?" James said smirking and Camille glared at him nastily.

"oh shut up!" Camille said and kissed Logan's belly button and everyone was speaking out their 'oooh's and 'eeeew's then they continued to play some more.

….2:00 am

"guys we better get home, its 2 in the morning" Camille requested and they all 'aaaw'ed and they all started to stand up. Then all of them got to 2J and started to sleep. Then, when they were all lying in bed, Carlos said "man, best movie night and sleep over ever." Everyone agreed.

"yeah, a funny horror movie and a fun spin the bottle: truth or dare" Jo said then everyone laughed

"hey! Even you got scared!" Carlos whined

"I had my grip with Kendall; at least I didn't hide my face behind Stephanie and scream 'HOLD ME! HOLD ME!'" Jo said laughing. Then everyone laughed with her.

Carlos was lying down next to Stephanie near the slide. Jo's next to Kendall at the terrace. Logan and Camille slept beside the couch. And James and Dana were in front of the TV which is also in front of the couch.

Everyone was trying to sleep that night. Then a few minutes passed…

"guys, I forgot my phone down there. I'm just gonna get it." Dana said. Then she stood up and wears her jacket then left the apartment. But honestly, she knew that she had her phone with her the whole time. It was just an excuse to see the stars. And when she got to the pool, she sat down at the edge of the pool and look up to see those beautiful stars wondering why they're hiding.

"why are those beautiful stars hiding? Seems like one brave star is trying to shine. Would I even shine like that? Guess not. And I don't have to, I got the moon with me…James-" she stopped thinking to herself as she felt a warm hug surrounding her.

"why do you want to look at the stars?" a man voice was heard. When Dana turn around, it was him.

"wha-what? I-I was looking for my phone!" Dana said weirdly.

"you mean this phone?" James said smiling and held the phone to shoulder level.

"oh good, where'd you find it?" Dana acted all relief.

"under your pillow…" and they both started to laugh

"okay, fine. I admit it, I suck at lying" she admitted, James sat beside her and was curious of what Dana was thinking about

"okay, what are you thinking? I can't stand it" James finally broke the silence "why are the stars hiding?"

"I know the answer to that." James said looking smug. "really? What?"

"they're hiding because they know you're watching them. They're so jealous of you because you shine brighter than them" James said.

"okay, where'd you get that? You're so corny!" she joke and gave him a kiss on the cheeks "but thank you." She added.

**Hey guys! This is chapter two for ya! Hope you like it;) hmmm….again, I haven't figured out chapter three and tomorrow is classes, I got three hours left to do chapter three but don't worry, I won't forget it! Lol anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you don't like it then…I'll make the next chapter better for you:) so, yeah. Please review! Thanks for reading it by the way! :)**


End file.
